Naruto and Tsunade
by Steamy Naruto Writer
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade get it on!


**Tsunade and Naruto**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. She was really horny today. "Feels like I could fuck the first person that comes through that door."

When Naruto came in to ask for a mission, she ran up to him and kissed him. Naruto tried to push her off, but she didn't take no for an answer.

"Naruto, please." she pleaded, before pushing her lips back on Naruto's. Naruto's mind was losing the fight fast, her tongue begging for entrance. Naruto complied and opened his mouth, returning the kiss. His tongue explored the insides of her mouth, as he noted the flavor of her spit. His hand ran through her blonde hair as they explored each other's mouths. Naruto positioned himself on top of her as they continued to kiss. He felt Tsunade's hands ran over his back. She seemed to moan in approval to his sturdy body.

Naruto broke the kiss and started to suck her neck with force. Tsunade was surprised and spoke up.

''Naruto don't... Shizune will notice.''

Naruto groaned, but complied. He grabbed the lower side of her top, and put it over her breasts. He admired the size of the breasts in front of him for a moment, before bringing his mouth to one of them. Tsunade was surprised when Naruto started sucking her nipple, but moaned with delight. She rubbed her hands over Naruto's head, while enjoying the feeling that Naruto brought to her.

''Don't stop.'' Tsunade moaned. She grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled it off of him. She quickly pulled her own top over her head as well, before returning Naruto's mouth to her breast. He noticed her nipple getting harder in his mouth, so he moved his hand to her other breast, and he started to pinch the hard nipple that had no attention till now.

Tsunade could feel Naruto's hard member rub against her stomach through his pants, as he continued his actions. She stopped Naruto from pleasuring her breasts, and guided him towards the chair, and told him to sit down. She then went on her knees, and unbuckled his pants, releasing the member from its prison. Tsunade came face-to-face with Naruto's lengthy rock hard penis.

''Naruto! You're huge...'' She said with widened eyes. She touched his member and slowly started stroking it. She smiled as she heard Naruto moan from her touch. ''Tsunade, go faster.'' Tsunade complied and made faster motions with her hand.

She got an idea and positioned his penis between her breasts.

'''Naruto, hold my breast against your cock.'' Naruto wasted no time and did just that, while Tsunade continued to make small stroking movements by holding the lower part of his shaft that wasn't covered by her breast. She stopped this, much to Naruto's dismay, who had found Tsunade's idea to be quite pleasant.

She took the head of his member in her mouth, and slowly rolled over it with her tongue while continuing to stroke the shaft. She used her other hand to fondle his balls. Naruto felt himself get aroused even more from the sensation, and took back some of the initiative that Tsunade had stolen from him. He surprised her by pumping more of his member inside her mouth. At least half his member was in her mouth now, and Tsunade got the hint. She rolled her head up and down his shaft, as Naruto felt his climax coming closer. He grabbed the roots of her hair and guided her head up and down, and she continued sucking him. Naruto could swear that his large penis gave Tsunade a harder time than she wanted to admit, but she stayed silent through the whole ordeal.

She continued stroking, and her strokes went into the same direction as her head. If her head went up, so did her hand, and vice versa when she went down. Tsunade used her free hand to pleasure herself, as she was getting wetter by the second. She pushed two fingers inside of her vagina as she continued with her actions.

''Tsunade, I'm cumming!'' Tsunade took his member out of her mouth, and stroked it until Naruto unleashed his cum. It had been a while since Naruto had last released himself, and Tsunade was surprised by the amount that came out. Tsunade felt some of it on her face, and some had even made it all the way to her breasts. ''Sorry...It's been a while.''

Naruto blushed as he saw Tsunade covered in cum. It hastened the recovery of his penis, and it was stiff again in seconds. Tsunade was surprised that Naruto was hard again already. She was quickly pushed to the ground by Naruto, and he removed her wet panties with a swift motion. Tsunade opened up her legs and kissed the lips of her wet vagina, before widening her lips with his fingers. He wasted no time as he entered Tsunade with his tongueue. Tsunade moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue go in and out of her insides. She grabbed her own breasts, and played with them as Naruto went down on her. She squeezed her own breasts, before paying close attention to her hard, and sensitive, nipples. She pinched them while enjoying Naruto's tongue doing its work.

Tsunade complained when Naruto stopped, but he just slipped two fingers inside of her as he turned his head towards her clitoris. Tsunade felt the sensation of his tongue orientating around her clit, and moaned loudly. Naruto could feel the lips around his fingers tightening as Tsunade's climax came near.

''Oh god!'' Tsunade yelled as she came all over Naruto's two fingers. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's head and moved his lips towards her own. She pushed her lips on him once more and grabbed his butt. She certainly enjoyed how tight his butt was. All that training had really paid off.

Tsunade, always the one wanting to be on top, switched positions with Naruto, and the blonde stood over Naruto and teased him by caressing her own breasts with one hand and sliding her other one over her wet folds. The ninja watched her masturbating form, heightening his arousal.

She soon lowered herself, grabbed his member, and moved it around her drenching vagina. Tsunade wanted to play with Naruto for a while, but he was too horny to be played with and, with a hard trust, smashed his member inside of her.

''Damn it, Naruto!'' She was angry for not having been given the time to have her way, but was quickly silenced as Naruto started moving his large member by trusting his hips in a repeating motion. Tsunade tried riding the shinobi's dick, but his size only made her bend forward in pain. Her breasts covered Naruto's face, and he took one of the nipples in his mouth, and started to suck on it. Tsunade screamed in pain and pleasure as she tried to adjust. She wasn't one that liked to lose, so she tried to regain composure.

Tsunade was slowly adjusting to his size so she tried riding Naruto once more. She positioned her hands on his chest and moved up and down. "Ughhh, right there, yes," Tsunade wailed, the pace suddenly picking up as she rode him. Naruto leaned up so his head was in between her chest, feeling the Hokage's large melons smack his face each time she bounced upon his rigid manhood. Naruto reached round to squeeze that sexy round ass of the Hokage, the perfectly shaped butt wiggling erotically in the palm of his hands. Naruto widened her butt cheeks and, to Tsunade's surprise, put one of his fingers in her asshole.

''What are you doing?'' No one had ever put anything in her ass before.

''Just trust me Tsunade.'' Tsunade had her doubts, but continued riding him as she slowly started to enjoy the finger that went up and down inside her asshole.

''Naruto, this is great!'' Naruto felt his climax coming and could feel that Tsunade was close too. He felt her pussy tighten up around his member with each movement they made. Tsunade now lay flat upon the him, moaning expletives in his ear as she felt his dick pulverize her fiery snatch.

''Oh shit!'' The blonde stopped wriggling her hips and gushed out her juices.

''That... was...great.'' Tsunade told Naruto between breaths.

Naruto, now covered by Tsunade's breast as she rested on top of him, murmured a simple word.

''Agreed.''


End file.
